Enigma
Enigma is a member of the Mega Man Team Scene. He is known for his casual, laid-back nature, near-abuse of certain emoticons, penchant for drawing and writing, numerous unusual catchphases (including "Huzzah!", "Coolies" and "Thankies"), dislike of many "cute" or "loveable" things (except kitties, which he has a thing for) and tendency to not take anything seriously. He also goes by the alternate names "Groove Guy" or "Enigma Groove". He is the leader of Copy Crisis, the X8 team. Profile "Awesomer than a penguin with shades." Personality Big, frosty and actually possessing some semblance of common sense, Enigma is the de-facto leader of the Copy Crisis. He doesn't really view this status as a reason to lord it over his fellow Copies, however - in fact, many of them tend to formulate their own "ingenious" plans or end up usurping the frosty fellow. Enigma is a fairly brave character as well, standing indignantly against his foes and fighting them in a somewhat heroic manner. However, he can still act irrational and random at times, possessing a innate dislike of women and an obsession with video-games. Izuki is, arguably, the "cool one" of the team. He's chilled as a cucumber (whatever that actually means), and can keep his head in tight situations. However, that's not to say he's in any way responsible; far from it, as Izuki tends to live for the thrill of adventure, acting as a real spur-of-the-moment son-of-a-gun. He is typically adorned with a cheesy grin and a sly twinkle in his eye, something that anyone who knows him well enough would see as a warning to run. Izuki also sees himself as quite the "ladies' man" - not only will he flirt with any and all girls he finds in any way attractive, he considers himself a master of how to "score with the chicks". Despite all this, howver, Izuki seems to be quite a smart guy....could there be something he's hiding? Dr. Zap is, in many regards, a typical mad scientist. He loves tinkering with machinery, enjoys creating various bizzare inventions, and tends to act odd and spontaneous. He is rarely ever fazed by anything out of the ordinary; chances are he has something to do with it anyway. He takes pride in being the team's resident "insane inventor," taking any and all opportunities to build his latest obscure gadget. Background The Crazy Samurai "Enigma" was actually an entity created by Regulus after the events of the Business of War to bring the destroyed remains of Yamato Man back to life. However, though the newly-rebuilt robot was given new life, something ended up going a bit haywire, causing the samurai to develop an erratic and irrational personality. Not long afterwards, an actual body was built for Enigma. Now able to inhabit both bodies and "Henshin" between the two, Enigma was at last alive! Guardian of the Frozen Fields In order to keep up tabs with the ever-worsening environment and at last be able to study it intently, the mighty snowman known as Avalanche Yeti was created. Able to withstand temperatures of severe negatives, he was sent to the South Pole Enviro-Centre known as Central White. From his frozen fortress, the gentle giant carefully examined weather patterns and studied the environmental condition. However, the Copy Chip embedded in his system caused him to turn Maverick; as such, he began to tamper with the weather control system in the hopes of dramatically lowering the world's temperature and ushering in a new Ice Age. Of course, the Hunters gained wind of this plan and defeated the yeti in his own snow-filled lair. Avalanche was defeated and reduced to nothing more than scrap. All hope seemed lost for the once-proud snowman, until a Reploid explorer named Enigma stumbled upon his frozen remains. Using the data stored in the Copy Chip, Enigma fused with the great snowman to create a new Avalanche Yeti. He has since acted as the de-facto leader (though the others tend to dispute this) and common sense (yet innately random) factor of Copy Crisis. Izuki Yunazaki, the New Mercury Izuki used to just be a fairly ordinary chap, not really interested in doing anything that would seem like too much trouble. However, he alsways had one favourite hobby: stargazing. He would often sit on a local hill, gazing out to the stars above. Then, one day, something rather peculiar happened - while on his way to Star Hill, he saw a strange green star falling from the sky onto the hill. He immediately ran to see what it was, only to find a mysterious green suit of armour, which he curiously decided to try on. He felt strange, though filled with new power. From that moment on, he was no longer Izuki Yunazaki: he was Mercury of the Cosmic Gladiators! Dr. ZAP! Dr. Flashenstein was once a brilliant and respected scientist. His insane inventions were the result of thinking outside the box, but were generally regarded as amazing (yet often irrelevant) creations…… However, then his career took a bit of a dive when one of his former colleagues stole his latest idea and claimed it as his own. Unfortunately, this was probably his only useful invention, and his treacherous "friend" was hailed as a genius. With nothing left to his name, the old fellow despondently left his job. While taking a stroll through an old field one day, hoping for inspiration to hit him, he came across an interesting object: a broken-down suit, seemingly modelled on some sort of insect. Curiously, the scientist put it on, thus fusing with the suit itself. From that moment on, he was the new incarnation of Shining Firefly. Weapons Avalanche Yeti *'Drift Diamond:' Enigma fires out tiny frozen shards of ice, like snowflakes, in a super-cold burst of air, freezing or damaging his target. *'Ice Gatling:' Enigma can shoot pointed chunks of ice from a special launcher on his wrist, with semi-automatic firing style, hence the name. *'Ice Wave:' Enigma encases his fists in ice and slams the ground, sending a burst of icicles ahead. *'Hyouryuushou:' Yeti can put his large size and massive paws to good use by using a rather unique type of wrestling, mainly suplexes and slams. He can also box pretty well. Yamato Man *'Yamato Spear:' A specially-made spear. The spearhead is sharp enough to punch through almost any type of robot armour. It is quite versatile; not only can it be used in close combat, it can also be flung as a useful projectile. Mercury Grab Buster: Mercury turns a hand into liquid form and launches it, then grabs and/or pulls back whatever it catches. Liquid Drive: Mercury can change any part of his body, or his entire self, into a liquid metal state. This allows him to practically act like a blob of water. Acid Launch: Summons a blob of liquid metal that Mercury can control at will; it can dissolve almost any type of metal. Acid Replication: Mercury summons roughly twenty-odd clones of himself, each one made from the same liquid metal he uses in his other abilities. These clones then swarm the enemy, exploding in a shower of acid when they come in contact with them, wreaking havoc in a middle-range spread attack. Shining Firefly Flash Glide Shining Firefly can teleport over a short distance in midflight. His body will appear to flicker like a hologram while he teleports, and weapons may pass through him. Hotaru Laser From his arm cannon Shining Firefly fires a beam of light shaped like a firefly, which may change direction as he commands. He can control the Hotaru Laser's speed as well. Tail Beam Shining Firefly fires a poweful energy beam from his tail. Unlike the Hotaru Laser, a Tail Beam can only be fired forward. Light Collection Shining Firefly sends a number of energy spheres from his hand and then recalls them. This weapon is usually easier to avoid than the others, so he does not use it often. Trivia *Enigma is, in fact, Irish. Not that it's anything all that interesting, but there you go. *Enigma has numerous personas to represent him. There is one "original" Enigma, and then there are other Enignas, each of which appears differently to fit into whatever universe they exist in. These include the Mega Man-verse Enigma and the Sonic-verse Enigma. Perhaps a tad ironically, he appears as the "original" Enigma in the epi-verse. Category:Epilogue Characters